Last Spell
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Bukanlah ia yang berubah—ia menyadari, melainkan orang-orang yang sekitarnya yang mulai menjauh. Oneshot.


Bukanlah ia yang berubah—ia menyadari, melainkan orang-orang yang sekitarnya yang mulai menjauh.

Bayangan sebuah tim—begitu dekat, bagaikan sebuah keluarga—yang bahagia kini terasa seperti angin lalu, menyapukan dingin dan keheningan yang telah lama mengisi kekosongan batinnya.

Dahulu mereka memiliki Elsword yang periang, seolah tak pernah kehabisan lelucon, serta gemar menceritakan tentang saudari seolah tak memiliki topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Sang sosok pemimpin itu bahkan mulai menjauh, terobsesi penuh oleh kegelapan yang menelan hatinya, hanya peduli akan sang kakak perempuan yang bahkan tak diketahui lagi keberadaannya.

Tak ada lagi sosok kakak perempuan yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya, ketika Rena tak lagi memperhatikannya. Kehangatan telah lepas sepenuhnya dari kedua manik hijau yang indah itu, berganti dengan dingin yang menusuk bagaikan sang malam sendiri.

Raven, yang memang sejak awal dingin dan jauh, bahkan lebih jauh lagi darinya sekarang—tak lagi laki-laki itu memberinya sapaan canggung di pagi hari padanya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu tak lagi mengacuhkannya, bahkan mengakui keberadaannya kala ia menyapanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, perempuan yang ia anggap saudarinya sendiri, sang Nasod yang terlihat seumur—tidak peduli bagaimana gadis itu terus membantah—dengannya, Eve, memandangnya seolah tak mengenalnya. Bagaimana pernyataan dingin, "Aku tidak mengenalmu" tanpa perasaan itu terucap, kosong akan canda maupun rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

Ia tahu segalanya tak lagi dalam genggamannya, begitu jauh layaknya bintang di malam hari—keluarga bahagia yang ia inginkan, keramaian yang dapat membuatnya tenang, beserta kebahagiaan yang mengisi kesendirian dalam dirinya.

Segalanya telah terkikis oleh waktu, terlupakan oleh semuanya, yang mulai berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

Ia ingin melupakannya—andai saja kebahagiaan ini tak memberinya rasa sakit—ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia hanya ingin semuannya kembali seperti semula, seperti sebelum semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi.

—Ia hanya ingin segalanya kembali tenang, layaknya sungai kota Hamel yang mengalir di bawah kakinya, berkilau sembari memantulkan ribuan konstelasi yang terukir dalam kanvas malam di langit. Cahaya redup, namun begitu terang di matanya, mengingatkannya akan harapan yang telah lama menghilang dalam masa lalu yang tak dapat ia raih.

Sebentar lagi, benaknya berbisik seraya ia tersenyum kecil—penuh ketenangan, sebentar lagi, mereka akan kembali tersenyum. Dan demi hal itu, ia tidak akan ragu mengorbankan apapun—nyawanya sendiri, bahkan—demi sihir bahagia terakhir yang akan ia gunakan.

(Dalam benaknya, ia menyaksikan sebuah mimpi, dimana semuanya tertawa bahagia, saling melemparkan lelucon satu sama lain, seolah tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi—meski dalam bayangan bahagia itu, ia tak dapat melihat dimana dirinya dapat cocok disana.)

Bibirnya yang mulai membeku bergerak, meski tubuhnya terus terjatuh dalam, diliputi kegelapan dan dingin menusuk, ia mengucap mantra terakhirnya,

"—_Joie de vivre_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kala ia terbangun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya—seolah sesuatu yang berat menindihnya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Menggeleng pelan, Elsword berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya, mencengkramnya dengan rasa ingin tahu akan apa yang ia telah lupakan—sesuatu yang penting, pula, benaknya menambahkan—namun buru-buru ia singkirkan pikiran itu.

Raven akan mengajarkan teknik pedang yang baru padanya, dan hal itu spontan dapat mengalihkan pikirannya akan kakaknya yang menghilang. Rena dan Eve juga berkata mereka mulai melatih resep baru, mengingat masakan terakhir mereka berakhir dengan buruk kala itu.

(Ia tahu ia melupakan seseorang—seseorang yang penting, dan matanya terasa perih kala mengingat orang itu tak ada lagi bersamanya, menikmati mimpi yang telah lama ingin orang itu lihat.)

"Hei, Elsword! Apa yang menahanmu disana?!"

Ia mendengar Raven berteriak dari luar, dan benak itu menghilang secepat datang. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lama, ia merasakan dirinya tersenyum, sembari melangkah cepat menuju keluarga bahagia yang telah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**entah kenapa rasanya udah lama nggak nulis di fandom ini (:3/ kenapa baru bisa nulis setelah mendekati UN ya- #dor**

**I don't own Elsword!**


End file.
